


back on my bullshit

by coopertwoshoes



Category: Half-Life, freemans mind
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Facials, Freeman's Mind - Freeform, Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, but not really, freemind is good at sucking and he knows it, slight degration but not really, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopertwoshoes/pseuds/coopertwoshoes
Summary: freemind's being an ass, so barney decides to confront him
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freemind, barney calhoun/freemans mind
Kudos: 26





	back on my bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII okays so i call freeminds gentitals cunt/dick/hole so if your not into that please dont read!!

“Fuckin’ brat,” Barney spat at Freemind. He was standing above Gordon, the other giving a snarled expression, after being knocked on his ass.

“Fuck you! Didja really have to push me, man?” He said, wiping off nonexistent dirt off his shirt.

“I only pushed ya ‘cause you were gettin’ up in my face!” God, he really did it this time. This entire day, Freemind’s been a complete ass, much like usual. Practicing shooting at the range most of the day, fully ignoring all safety protocols. Not even stopping when Barney tried talking to him. The rest of the day he wouldn’t even help move crates or anything! Even thinking he had the right to complain about Barney to the others. Finally finding themselves alone together at Barney's dorm, he decided to confront Gordon.

“You really think you’re way too good for us dontcha? Think you don’t have to do shit but play with guns all day!"

Gordon gets up, pointing a finger to the shorter's chest. Freemind may be taller, but that doesn't mean anything against Barney, with him being a literal bodyguard his entire life.

“I at least know I’m better than you, Calhoun,” He said, enunciating every syllable in the last word.

“Look, I’m not dealing with you tonight-” Barney says, pinching the bridge between his eyes. “I’m going to bed, asshole.” He turns to walk to his cot.

“Hey! I’m not done with you, dickhead!” Freemind almost yells, grabbing the back of his uniform. The other suddenly retaliates by elbowing him in the ribs. He goes down almost immediately, landing flat on his ass again.

“You still wanna play like this, huh?”

Gordon sputters, knocked breathless. He heaves over, panting hard. Barney stands over him smugly.

“Aww, poor puppy, all bark and no bite, huh?”

“F-fuck you, Calhoun,” He wheezes.

“Hmmm, only if you ask nicely,” He smirks.

Realizing what the other says, Freemind blushes hard. He hasn’t had someone try and come onto him in a long time. If Barney was even serious. He looks up to meet the other’s eyes, trying to figure out what he’s thinking.

“Like the view from down there?” Barney says, crouching down to his level.

“Stop tryna tease me, bastard,”

“What? You sayin you wanna tease me instead?”

That was the last line for Gordon, face already insanely flushed. He grabs Barney’s collar, (this time he allows it) and smashes their lips together. It’s not pleasant, teeth and glasses smack together, creating groans from the other. Freemind, nevering wanting to lose control of situations, takes the lead. He bites Barney’s chapped lips, allowing him to shove his tongue into the shorter’s mouth. He then grabs a fistful of the other’s hair, pulling him even closer. As they explore each other's mouths, Freemind starts getting handsy. He starts to feel up his thighs, groping at his ass. Barney gasps into his mouth, allowing him more access.

“Fuck, Gordon,” Barney breaks away. “You uh, know your stuff, heh." He shifts his gaze, seemingly outdone by Freemind.

"Why don't you put that mouth to better use, huh?" Gordon smirks.

Barney sputters, "Alright wiseass, watch yer attitude. How about you use that mouth, huh? Need some mouthwash, dontcha?" He barks out a laugh at his own joke. Freemind rolls his eye.

"You know what? I will,"

He pushes Barney onto his back, straddling his hips. He leans down, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants.

“Going commando now, are we?” Gordon chuckles.

“Shut up,” Barney looks away.

Freemind spits in his hand, taking Barney with slow movements. He groans, hips bucking into his hand. He hasn’t done this in awhile, has he?

“Fucking- get on with it already,” Barney says, more whiny than he intended.

“If you say so,” He takes him into his mouth, immediately bobbing along his length.

“S-shitt, Gordon,” Barney throws his head back, gripping at his hair. Freemind drags his tongue up his shaft, making eye contact that sends a shiver down his spine. He takes his cock into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip. Barney groans, a warmth already growing in his groin. Freemind starts bobbing his head faster, hollowing out his cheeks. He knew he was great at blow jobs, being the cocky motherfucker he was. Not having a gag reflex really helped, too. He knew just the right way to move his tongue to make a man moan.

"Gordon, fuck, I'm close- can I cum on yer face?"

He lets off with a wet pop, nodding. Barney groans a 'Fuck yes' and starts to finish himself off. Finally finding his release, he moans loudly, painting the others' face with his cum. It was a mess, getting on his glasses and in his hair. Barney found it the hottest thing he's ever seen. Both regaining their composure, Freemind speaks.

"Do you think you could help me out now?" He says, voice strained and hoarse.

"Heh sure, needy." Barney comments.

"Whatever, just come suck me off,"

Barney nods, still somehow endeared by his manner of speech. Freemind crawls off him, allowing him to spread his legs.

"Just so ya know, I’ve never done this before," He says, already pulling down his pants.

"The way you always run your mouth- I'm sure you'll be fine," Gordon grins smugly.

"Bastard," Barney says, leaning down to meet his wet cunt. He licks an experimental stripe from his hole. Freemind shudders, tangling his fingers through the other’s hair. He swirls his tongue around his dick, causing a rough moan from Freemind.

“Stick out your tongue flat,” He commands. “I wanna fuck your mouth.”

Barney obeys, laying his tongue flat against his dick. The taller grinds on his mouth, making beautiful whines, moans, and curses, as Barney tries to keep up.

“Fucking hell, I needed this,” Freemind breathes out. “Yes fuck- just like that,” He encourages. He never considered himself as loud, but wow, was Barney enjoying it. Gordon abuses his mouth, with Barney struggling to keep up. Blunt nails start to dig into his thighs, keeping Freemind in place. He starts rutting erratically against the other, pressure building in his stomach. With one last ‘Fuck’, he spills over Barneys face, riding out his orgasm until he was overstimulated. Pushing away his face, he stops to catch his breath.

“That- that was… really fucking good,” He says, breathing hard.

“Glad I could be of service to you,” Barney says, wiping slick off his mouth. “Now can I go to bed?”

“Only if I can join,” Freemind grins mischievously.


End file.
